


She's A Scary Scientist

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PB is acting a might funny</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's A Scary Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this image](http://batlesbo.tumblr.com/post/37070965383/and-so-on)
> 
> oh and they swear... whoopsie

You couldn’t remember why she had invited you over. Well, you had assumed to discuss something, ever since she had found out about how much you knew about Ooo before the candy kingdom she had been inviting you over more and more.

Sometimes to talk about it but sometimes, and at first you had found it odd, just to hang out. You figured there was a chance it was to make your visits more reliable, as you wouldn’t know what to expect. 

This time, she seemed really excited, and that meant science junk. You humored her though, because damn even if it didn’t interest you, and like hell will you admit this outside of your own head, but you loved the way she got excited.

So it threw you a bit when she said potion, as that wasn’t normal lingo in this particular Princess vocabulary… it even took you a moment to register the “Love” part… but you did register it just in time to have her lips thrust against your own.

You will never admit the shock, or the flush, or the way your heart picked up. You will never admit how you had thought of it but never gone for it, because this is Bonnie. This is the girl who you have the dumbest fights with and who acts from time to time like she is better or more mature than you just because she is royalty…. and its as you remember that you get mad.

She pulls away just then but like hell are you going to let her have had the upper hand. Grabbing her head you kiss her again, letting out an almost growl as you feel yourself change, as you have so many times in rage before.

She seems startled and, and is that… is she afraid of you?

Well damn right she… no. No.

You calm down because you may be a bad ass and you deserve the fear and respect but… you knew what the fear would lose you. 

So instead you ask her, “why?” 

"I… I thought that was obvious…"

Marceline grits out, huffing and with a glare that could melt stone, 

"did you take it." 

"take what?" 

"don’t mess with me Bonnie this is serious shit" 

"What are you TALKING about???" 

"oh i don’t know only the supposedly consent vanishing liquid shit in your hand?" 

"what… oh THIS? no what why… no. First rule of science, don’t experiment on yourself… unless you run out of corpses and criminals."


End file.
